


Moving In Proposal

by theangelofdarkness



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Moving In Together, Pre-Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelofdarkness/pseuds/theangelofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need some bad luck and a bit of persuasion to take a major step. Written for historygeek12 on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the wonderful historygeek12, who always loves reading about the Wolffs. Enjoy honey :D

The bed moved beside him and Toto began to stir. He knows that feeling. Clearly his bed mate has just got up to leave. He yawned before stretching his arms and opening his eyes. From his spot on the bed he can see Susie Stoddart, the team test driver, and his employee scrabbling around on the floor. Looking for something.

“Susie?” Toto yawns. The Scot jumped, but turned around to face Toto anyway. She smiled at the man as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. “What are you up to?” He asks as she finds what she’s looking for, her hairband of all things. It was lost in the trail of clothes created last night, leading from the door to the bed. A wicked grin on her face as she remembered just what happened. Perhaps it was the secrecy surrounding the relationship. Or the fact it was still very new. But last night had been one of the best nights Susie could ever remember having. None of the other boys she’d been with over the years matched up to Toto right now. He knew exactly what he was doing, and their chemistry in bed was undeniable. She pulled her hair up into a scruffy ponytail. It would do for now, she thought. After all the chances were she would have to take a day off from work.

“Sorry Toto. I didn’t mean to wake you.” She told him as she scrambled around to pick up her jeans, before standing up to shimmy them on over her pyjama shorts. “I just need to go home.” She told him.

“Home?”

“Home. The apartment where I live Toto.” Susie reminded him. And suddenly Toto remembered the blonde didn’t live with him. It felt weird to say that. Susie did practically live here. Half a shelf in his room was now taken up with Susie’s hairbrush, deodorant, and a few pieces of makeup. While the bathroom now had a toothbrush for her in it. As well as several bottles of her shampoo, conditioner, and shower gel. While in a small heap on the floor were her clothes she’d been wearing the past few days. “My landlord called. A tap burst and there’s been a flood in my apartment. By some miracle it’s stayed confined to the bathroom. But I really need to go home and sort everything out.”

“Susie I’m sorry. That sucks.” Toto lamented.

“What sucks more is the fact I’m going to have to find a storage unit and a hotel to live in for the next few weeks. Apparently I can’t stay in my apartment while the plumbing’s being sorted.” She huffed. Pulling on her team t shirt she’d been wearing last night. “Whatever I’m done with my landlord anyway. He never returns my calls in an emergency, he’s always doing random ‘visitation spot checks’, and he threw the biggest hissy fit when I had a candle burning one time!”

“So what are you going to do?” Toto asked. Sitting up in bed now.

“I don’t know. Find a new apartment I guess.” Susie came over to give him a good morning kiss. Toto smiled when the kiss was over.

“You could always move in here?” Toto suggested. Susie stopped dead in her tracks. Looking dumbfounded at the man in front of her.

“I…I…Toto are you asleep still?” Susie asked him.

“No. I’m awake. Why?” He asked.

“Because you just offered for me to come and live with you.” She pointed out.

“I did didn’t I.” Toto chuckled. Susie looked like she could be bowled over with a feather right now. He guided her down to sit on the bed. Pulling her into a cuddle.

“Toto seriously it’s time to wake up.” Susie told him.

“And I’m telling you Miss Stoddart. I am perfectly awake and aware of what I’m saying.”

“You can’t be. Otherwise you would realise this is lunacy.” Susie scoffed. “Toto we can’t move in together.”

“Why not?” He asked.

“Because.”

“Because?”

“Toto we’d be living together.” Susie sat up and looked at him. She looked like a deer trapped in the headlights right now.

“Well done Susie. You’re right. We would be living together.” Toto replied rather sarcastically. Susie gave his arm a slap. Toto started laughing.

“You idiot. I know we’d be living together. But I mean we’d be together. Like all day, every day Toto.”

“And the problem there is?” Toto questioned. Susie realised she wasn’t explaining herself well.

“We’d be together all day. All day Toto. And all my stuff would be here! And…And you’ve seen my place Toto. You know what I’m like. I’m messy, and all over the place. And you. You’re tidy, and neat.” She gestured round his room. She was right. Toto had seen the inside of Susie’s apartment before the flood. It reminded him of the kind of rooms students lived in. Where the floor was the biggest wardrobe space. And he feared that was after she did a quick tidy up knowing he was coming round. It honestly looked like some kind of clothes bomb had gone off in her room. She claimed it was organised chaos. But he knew just how long it took her to find anything in that place. “I have a floordrobe Toto. You have a wardrobe. Surely that’s a sign.”

“It’s a sign I shall clear out some wardrobe and chest of draw space for you.” Toto smiled as Susie’s shocked face. “Come on Susie. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“There’s everything to worry about.” She argued.

“Have you ever lived with someone else before?” Toto asked. He knew Susie had seen some guys before. But most of them seemed to fall at the kerbside. And as far as he could recall he never actually remembered her saying she lived with any previous boyfriend. The question caught Susie off guard.

“No. I haven’t.” She admitted. And a part of Toto was thrilled that she may take this important step in their relationship with him first. And a part of him could see now why she was so reluctant. “Things just never got that serious.”

“Susie we can work this out. It’ll be okay.” Toto assured her.

“But we’d be together all day.” Toto can hear the panicked edge in her voice and she’s starting to use her hands as she speaks. Something she tends to do when she’s nervous. “Look Toto I’m not sure. Maybe we should just leave everything as it is. I’ll still stay round…” Toto couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing. Was Susie scared of moving in with him? He smiled at her as she stopped talking. He moved his hand out and touched her arm, brushing up and down it. Trying his best to calm her down. Letting her know he’s there for her.

“Susie.” He tells her honestly. “I wouldn’t mind being with you all the time.” Susie looks into her eyes and he can tell she’s searching to see if he’s lying. He knows he’s won however when he sees acceptance in her eyes. And she relaxes a little in his arms. Moving so she’s now level with Totos face.

“Fine…You win Toto.” She gives him a tender kiss on the lips. “I’ll move in.”

“Really?” Toto grins. He can feel his heartbeat quicken as relief washed over him. He hadn’t realised just how badly he wanted her to say yes to moving in with him. And now to hear she was. It just made him so happy. “You’ll move in with me!”

“Really.” She replies. A grin now spreading over her face, though she pulls back slightly. “Though I’m warning you now Toto. I take forever in the shower and I do tend to use up all the hot water. I take an hour to get ready in the morning and most of that is spent in the bathroom. And that times even longer if I have to shave my legs. And I’m addicted to caffeine so if I move in my coffee comes with me.” She listed off some of her worst qualities. Without even mentioning how messy she was. Toto snorted with laughter.

“Not trying to make me change my mind now are you Susie?” Toto asked. Her eyes went wide when he finished speaking.

“No. Absolutely no!” Susie insisted immediately. Though she can see Toto has a big grin on his face. After all he just got her to admit that she does want to move in. “I’m just warning you now. So you know exactly what you’re getting into.” Toto gave her a wicked smile.

“I know exactly what I’m getting into.” He told her before pulling her in for a kiss.


End file.
